Another Take
by LinaKer
Summary: Gundam W, Blue Seed, Ronin Warriors, and Sailor Scouts, plus more. They save the world, and go to College, at the same time. Herro's human...Serena's Smart...Kento thinks about more than food.
1. In The Beginging

Authors Note: I don't own the Ronin Warriors, Sailor Scouts, Gundam People, or Blue Seed People. I do own everyone else. I worked hard making them. Steal at you own risk.

As the name states, this is another take on the story. My take. If I ran the world, this is how it would be. So no flames about how I changed a person.

On with the Show!!!!!!

Another Take

Chapter 1

"In The Beginning"

By Kristy Carey

* * *

"Ancient Folklore, Myths, and Legends.

All Fighting Techniques Taught.

Room and Board for all Students."

**Take Miss Gamgee's course and learn all that and more.**

Jennifer Samantha Gamgee graduated at the age of fourteen with 4 degrees from four schools. She spent the next few years trying to live a normal life. At eighteen she received several offers to teach. She choose Bag End University.

The course she's will take at least four years to complete. She has her own standards and rules. ALL must be agreed to, before you will be able accepted to take the course.

She is taking only 66 students. This is not a first come, first serve course. SHE will deicide who will be accepted.

The only Classes you are allowed to take are hers, unless she agrees for you to take another.

Her rules come first, university rules second.

You will live in the quarters provided for you

Please remember that thought she is either your age, or younger, she is still your Professor.

Jennifer's only assistant will be her newly found brother Herro Yuy

(Picture Of Both)

Jennifer and Herro will be giving a small "sample" class Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. There will be 3, three and a half hour classes per day.

Friday

9:00 am-12:30 pm

1:00 pm- 4:30 pm

5:00 pm- 8:30 pm

Saturday

8:00 am-11:30 am

12:00 pm- 3:30 pm

4:00 pm- 7:30 pm

Sunday

8:30 am-12:00 am

12:30 pm- 4:00 pm

4:30 pm- 8:00 pm

There is a 70-person maximum for each class.

Mr. Yuy will take the first 66 people. Make any kind of fuss, or cut in line, and you will not be allowed to in at all OR be considered for the class.

In the packet provided there will be a small questionnaire for you to fill out. Please return it within one week, exactly, to be considered. If it's late, no matter how close, there will be no chance of getting in.

**Note from Miss Jennifer----**

**Only 594 people will have a chance to be considered for my course. I will let you know with in two weeks of the sample class if you have been accepted, or not. If you have not been accepted, you will still have a chance to sign-up for regular classes.-------**

* * *

"I'll never get accepted." A young girl said, quietly to herself. "Why bother going?"

"Are you talking to me?" the young man sitting next to her asked

"No!" she yelped. "I mean, no. I was just reading this pamphlet about Miss Gamgee's course, and although I'd like to take it, I doubt I'd even be considered, so why even bother trying?"

The Raven-haired boy sat there, stunned for a moment, amazed she'd said all that in one breath, then answered, "What makes you think you can't get in? She said at the press conference last week, she wasn't looking for only brains."

"But I only have a 2.5 GPA, I'm not a very good fighter, am and only interested in one of the legends she's teaching about. With all the smart athletic people out there, why would she want me?"

"Maybe because your honest, you seem to have a 'Want For Knowledge', as she put it. I'm only interested in one of the legends, but am still going, if only to hear what she has to say." He stopped for a moment, thinking, "Why don't we go together, then maybe after wards we can see about talking with her. If we hurry, we can just make the last session." He asked, unsure why he liked this young woman.

"I don't know you are a stranger after all." She replied, with a smile.

"Ok then. Hi! My names Ryo Sanada. I'm 21 and have nine of the best friends in the world. My parent died when I was young, but I don't take pity, only love and friendship. You?"

"I'm Serena Tsukino. I'm 18, and also have nine best friends, though one's my boyfriend. I'm sorry about your parents, and can give you friendship and love. I don't do pity. I also have a younger brother, and let me tell you, your not missing anything."

"Well, now that we know each other, Shall we go Madame?" he asked, offering his hand, with a grin and a bad accent.

Serena giggled and took his hand.

When they arrived, at 3 o'clock, the line was still pretty short. Neither saw anybody they new. At 4:15, the main doors opened, and a young man came out to give some instructions.

"You will come in single file, give you name, take a packet, and then go to the main class room. To get there, you take the stairs on the right, go up one floor, and the classroom is one the left. My name is Herro Yuy, Miss Gamgee's assistant. As of now, there will be no cutting. If you are waiting for a friend, they WILL go to the end of the line. Thank you." He then sat down at the desk right inside the entryway, and asked the first person for their name.

Ryo and Serena were the thirty-seventh and thirty-eighth in line. They sat near the front and chatted til 4:30, when Miss Gamgee walked in.

At the last class, on the last day, the room was as full as on the first.

She looked about the room, and then asked a question. "How many of you know who the Sailor Scouts are?" Only Serena raised her hand.

Smiling, she asked, "How about the Ronin Warriors?" Ryo alone raised his. "What about the 5 of the Land and the 4 of the Air? The Solar Knights?" Two hands were raised in the back. "The 9 Sisters? How about the Nine Princes?"

At that moment, Herro walked in and handed her a clipboard, then went to stand at the side of the room. "Would those that raised there hand, please come up to the front."

Ryo, Serena and the two others, walked up, wondering what this was all about."Please give your name and assigned number, then you may be seated."

"Serena Tsukino, 38."

"Ryo Sandra, 37."

"Ken Giles, 12."

"Ryan Malor, 68."

"Thank you." She said, after all four had been seated. "Now we'll start the class. On a normal day, you would have to be up and in here by 6:45 am, no later. From 7:00 am to 9:00 am you will learn about Myths, Legends and Half Truths. From 9:30 am to 11:30 am you will have lessons in fighting techniques and weapon usage. For those with no prior knowledge of fighting techniques, you will take lessons from some of the other students. I will be looking in to the history of those who have been learning for 8 years or more or whose masters say are ready to teach from 11:30 pm to 1:45 pm you have free time and lunch. You must be back in the class room by 1:45 pm for the last class, about the heroes, those who saved the world from the likes of Beryl and Tulpa, and who are destined to reclaim what was lost in the Golden Millennium, from 2:00 to 5:00, when classes end for the day."

"The main reason I'm telling you this is that I know some people don't like the total structure, or what I will be teaching on. If you are one of those people, you are free to leave. Simply give your packets to Mr. Yuy on the way out." After saying that, about 20 people left.

**Feedback wanted…CONSTUCTIVE Criticism wanted...Flames Not.**


	2. A Lesson and a Tour

Authors Note: I don't own the Ronin Warriors, Sailor Scouts, Gundam People, or Blue Seed People. I do own everyone else. I worked hard making them. Steal at you own risk.

As the name states, this is another take on the story. My take. If I ran the world, this is how it would be. So no flames about how I changed a person.

Make is so.

Another Take

Chapter 2

"A Lesson and A Tour"

By Kristy Carey

* * *

"Alright, I'm going to give you a sample of what your first class of the day would be. Myths, Legends, and Half-Truths'."

She walked over to the wipe board, and wrote on it 'Bhelliom'.

"Bhelliom, also called "The Sapphire Rose" is a mythical stone, carved to resemble a rose. About the size of a fist, it's very powerful. In the myth surrounding it, Sir Sparhawk is paramount. Sparhawk, who is also Anakha, leads his fellow knights, Kalten, Ulath, Bevier, Tyniar, and knights apprentice Bevier, on a quest to find this stone. With it, they will, cure Sparhawks young Queen Ehlana, and then stop the foul Zemoch god, Azash, at any cost. Along with his guide, the ageless Sephrenia, his Squire Kurik, they will be joined by Talen, a young thief, Platime and Stragen, both leaders of the underworld, and a small, mysterious Child, Flute."

Walking back to the front of the class, "Now then, this may sound like a Fantasy story to you, but it's been around for over three hundred years. It originated in Iceland, thought some say it arrived there, by way of some German slaves. Are there any questions, before we continue?"

A young women, with short dark blue hair, raised her hand.

"Yes?" Jen asked, pointing to her.

"Marie Night, 16. I was wondering, what exactly is Anakha?"

"Good question. Anakha is one without a Destiny. Which means, no one knows what you'll do next. Not even the gods. No Seer could look into your future, it's a blank. Unwritten. Now for some, that sounds scary, others, like is could be fun. But for Sparhawk, it was deadly. Gods and men tried to kill him. Why? Because he could destroy them. He alone could control Bhelliom, and the Troll gods trapped within them."

"See, his Queen, Ehlana, was poisoned by Annias, a Priest of the Elene God, who wanted to steal the throne of the Archprelate for himself, and place his Bastard son, Lycheas, by the princess Arissa, on it. However the Padion Knights Stryric Teacher, Sephrenia, was able to encase her in crystal. But the spell would only last until the last Knight aiding it should die - as they were already dying, one each moon. Thus with a small reprieve, Sparhawk, and his companions, set out on there quest."

"Crossing the whole Eosia, they will raise the dead, find fallen kings, and save the lives of people, not yet known. With the help of the Child-Goddess, Aphrael, who is a surprise, they will do battle with those whom they once fought beside. The whole of Eosia is at stake."

"Now, what happened on that quest? Who died? Who lived? Well, that will be discussed in class. All right then. Before we move on, if any of you wish to leave, please do so now. The rest of you, follow me please."

Nine people left, handing there packets to Herro as they went. Jennifer led the rest of the group, out of classroom one, and across the hall.

"These are the fighting rooms, five, plus a general workout room downstairs. Now, when classes start, we'll all be down in the workout room, where Herro and I will evaluate your skills. After we have done that, some of you will become teachers, and some students. All of you will take a weapons course, taught by Herro or myself, as well as a once a week Group lesson and discussion time. The other three days you will take classes in two forms of fighting, one class twice a week, your primary form, and one class, once a week. Some classes will take up only a small amount of the required time. The rest will be spent either in small group discussion time, or simply working out, in one of the six rooms available."

Herro signaled her, "We will now begin the tour. On this floor, we have classroom one, which you've all been in, classroom two, next to it, and the fighting rooms. Upstairs are Mr. Yuy's and my apartments. They are off limits, except in emergency's, or by invitation or appointment. Please follow me down stairs."-

Coming out of the stairwell, and into the hall, she pointed to her left, "This is the Library. It works much like your normal one, except no library cards. Next we have the dining hall, and a small kitchen. All three dining halls have vending machines. This kitchen has only refrigerators, Microwaves, and burners, the dorm ones have more."

Walking across the hall, and around some chairs, "Here is the workout room. There are also changing room. Next is the main fun/game room. This one is bigger then the other two. We will now tour one of the dorms, please follow me."

Heading out the main doors, and turning to the left, she went up a small path, and in to the dorm building.

"These are the boys dorms. Once school starts, no girls will be allowed past this main floor. The same goes for boys, in the girls dorm. Now, we'll be going to the top floor, and then coming down."

Jennifer led the group up the stairs on the left, and to the third floor.

"Alright. This floor has eight rooms, and houses eleven people. There are five group bathrooms, enough for all to share. There is also an elevator, which runs from five am, to eleven pm. We do have a curfew here, of, in house by eleven pm, on weeknights. No curfew on weekends. Lets head down to the second floor."

"This floor has eighteen rooms, for 23 people. There are nine group bathrooms. There is also a small group area. After the first month here, you will nominate a floor head. There will be four in all. It is to them you will take your room problems to. Then, if needed, they will bring it to me. Now for the last stop, the first floor." Down the stairs they went. To our left is the dorm fun room. Right now we only have some furniture in there. Each dorm will have a choice of what will be going it. Next we have the dining hall, and the main kitchen. Here you can cook dinner, and breakfast. A few of the rooms have a small kitchenette in them, to help open up room down here. Across the hall is the workout room. Again there's nothing in it, but a few mats. The rest will be chosen by the dorms. Next is the study hall. There is no loud music aloud in study hall. Next we have a smaller version of the main library."

Stepping up to the main entryway, she looked out at those that might be her future students. "There is also a patio the wraps around the all three buildings, and a parking lot for both the boys and girls dorms. I'm now going to go over some of what will be taught in your last class of the day, if you will all join me in the dining hall."

Herro pointed the way back, and got them all seated.


	3. History and Question & Answer Time, CH 3

Authors Note: I don't own the Ronin Warriors, Sailor Scouts, Gundam People, or Blue Seed People. I do own everyone else. I worked hard making them. Steal at you own risk.

As the name states, this is another take on the story. My take. If I ran the world, this is how it would be. So no flames about how I changed a person.

Make is so.

Another Take

Chapter 3

"History Lesson and Q&A Time"

By Kristy Carey

* * *

Jennifer sat, on one of the tables, so that everyone could see her. "Now, I'm going to tell you about the first Sailor Scouts. Several hundred years ago, a princess and her ladies were out hunting in the Imperial Rain forest of King Neil. The girls had separated, to better trap their prey, when Princess Grace found a small wand and locket, lying on the ground. Picking up both, she felt something awaken in side her."

"Suddenly, her friend Leigh flew by her, smashing in to a near by tree. A bog monster followed her. Without thinking, she pointed her wand at the creature, and called out Moons Rose Attack! The bog monster turned, and ran at her. Suddenly, hundreds of roses were flying at it. Striking it all over, the monster died in a gooey explosion. Running over to her friend, she helped her up. Leigh asked, "What is that…costume your wearing?" Grace looked down at her self. She had on a skirt that was scandalously short for the time." Jen smiled, "It came stopped at her knees. It was multi colored, with Red, Orange, Purple, Black, two Blues, and two Greens, with a bow down her back. The top was white, a little too tight, with a bow in front, and small puffed sleeves. She also had on boots, that came up to her knees."

"Before she could answer, a scream filled the air. Running toward the sound, she saw her friends battling several bog monsters. Again, with out thinking, she pointed her wand at them, she called our By the power of the moon, I Banish Thee!' This time, the monsters disappeared, before they could act. Making sure her friends were ok, they asked what had happened. Grace had no answer."

Walking back and forth before the students, she continued. "As they slowly started home, a bright light appeared before them. The light grew, and turned in to a beautiful and shining woman. I am the Goddess Artemis' she said, And I have chosen you nine to be my warriors. These bog monsters, are just a sample of what the evil one Alexis Vo Ravinsky. You shall be named after the planets of the stars, as well as my fellow gods of Rome, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. You, Princess, shall represent me, as the Moon Warrior. You shall be called the Sailor Warriors.' Wands appeared in front of them, hanging, and bathed in the light of their planet. Taking them, they also transformed. It is only this first time that you will transform upon holding it. From now on you will need to take hold of them, and call out Sailor Warrior Makeup!! I will leave you now. Be strong my Warriors."

Looking out at her listeners, she saw some that were hanging on ever word, and others who couldn't believe it was true.

"The Sailor Warriors went on to fight in many battles. All of the young women married, and soon handed down their powers to daughters. Thus began a tradition. There were times when, no daughter was born, however, Artemis always provided, and when one of their sons married, she was gifted, and became the next Sailor Warrior."

"The rest of their story will have to wait." Several of the listeners looked upset, one, Serena, looked as if the whole story was that of her own. Others, as if it was just a cute, little story. She sighed to herself.

"Before we move on, if any of you wish to, you may leave." Over half the reaming class left, handing their packets to Herro, leaving 17. Jennifer sat down again. "We will now do Question and Answer time."

Several raised their hands, and Jen pointed to a young man.

"Kell, 64, and I was wondering, what is this Golden Millennium' you talked about?"

"The Golden Millennium was a time a great peace, when the hero's I mentioned before, ruled the galaxy. All the planets were lived on, as well as several of the moons. There was only the occasional evil one, and most problems were taken care of, on a local level, as in by the mayor of the town, or village elder solved it. Next?"

"What makes you think, these people will come back? And why do we want them to rule us?" Was asked by a young woman, who seemed to sneer as she said it.

"First, you are?"

"Oh! Janet, 5."

"Thank you Janet. Now, as too your first question. Faith, and having read the prophecy's, and signs. Several things must happen, before they can come back. For one, all of them must be here, not just a few. There are always a few of them here. Also, some were turned evil, and must break there bonds, and return on there own. As to why we should let them, well… Several prophecies have stated that the earth will be made ready. I would imagine that means, that things are going to change. What those changes are, I don't know. Anyone else?"

"Marie, 16. Who are the 5 of the Land, and 4 of the Air?" The young women asked.

Jennifer smiled, "Well…to be honest, I don't know as much about them as I'd like. What I do know is that their Animal…Guides, no not guides. Well that they were the guardians of the land and air animals. The were, The Azure Falcon, Ebony Hawk, Ruby Phoenix, Midnight Raven, for the air, and the Jade Tiger, Silver Kodiak, Saffron Cougar, Crimson Lion, and Maroon Fox, for the land. I am still looking for more information, such as their attacks, and the costumes."

"Scott Malvo, 66. Who took care of the sea creatures?"

"They fell in to the care of Torrent primarily. There were others how also guarded them. Your concern is gladly noted though." Looking at her watch, she stood up, "In your packets there is a post card. Please fill is out, completely, and return it to our main building, there is a basket for you to leave it in. It must be returned in two weeks, by eight o'clock pm, and with in two week after that, you will have your answer. You will also have the moving in date. Thank you for coming, and I hope to see some of you again."

As they started to head out, Ryo and Serena waited, hoping to talk to Miss Gamgee. Seeing them, Herro walked over, the rest having left.

"Please, no more questions, she had a long couple of…"

"It's ok He-Chan." Smiling, she turned to them, "Ryo and Serena, correct?"

"Yes, that's us", Ryo said, amazed that she remembered them, and that she was even prettier up close too. "Miss Gamgee, we were wondering about what you're looking for in students?"

Her smile grew a bit, "Well…Honesty's nice, for one. You don't have to be a genius, but you do need to want to learn what I'm teaching. A lot of those that come in here do so just because I'm smart, and it would be cool to say I took her course. I'm trying to keep them out." She turned a bit, and looked at Herro, "Actually, if you two are truly interested in coming, I'd say you stand a good, no an exceptionally good chance."

"Interested? Do you have a couple of pens we could barrow?" Serena asked, her eyes big at the thought of all she could learn about who she was, is, and could be.

With a small grin on his face, Herro handed them both a pen, which they took excitedly. There they sat and filled out there cards. For a number of minuets all you could hear was the scratching of pens, on paper. When they were done, Herro took both of there cards, and looked them over. Handing them to Jen, she to looked them over, while the Ryo and Serena looked on hopefully.

"While I'm sure my brother will consider it a bit premature." She said, handing them back to Herro, "I don't. Welcome to my course."

"Jen!! No one else has even sent their cards in? Are you sure you want them?"

"Yes, I'm sure. They have what I'm looking for in students." Turning back to the first of her new students, she smiled, "Now, let me tell you a little secret about moving day." Leaning in closer to them, she said, "The rooms are given away, in a first come, first serve order. And in order of from the first room on the third floor, to the last one on the second. So, for a good room, show up early."

"WOW…WOW…Thank you sooo much, Miss Gamgee. We won't disappoint you, or tell anyone that were already in. I'm not sure it should get around. I mean.."

"Yes, thank you. We'll let you relax now. Come on Rena." Ryo said, dragging a still babbling Serena out, "We'll see you on move in day."

When they were gone, Jen sat down at one of the tables, "Are you really upset about that?"

"No. I agree with you. They'll make great students. Just the kind you want."

"Then, may I ask why you got upset in front of them?"

"They needed to hear from you, that they were what you want. And it seemed to be expected of me.

Jen rolled her eyes at the last part, and got up. "Your place, my place, or go out? Cook or order in?"

"Your place, order in."

"Then let's go. What do you want? I would love a Gyro."

"I've already ordered. We have Gyro's on the way now, and we'll want to hurry, if we're going to make it there before they do."

"Let's do it." She said walking towards the door.

Locking up, the two headed next door to Jen's apartment. Neither they, nor there future students know what would happen over the next four years.


End file.
